Total World Tour Remake
by PolkadotPandaGurl
Summary: This season, it's World Tour remade! Also, Aleheather knew each other for a while. Also again, three new OC's inspired by CutiepieMarzia, PewDiePie, and Skydoesminecraft!
1. Chapter 1

New Season of World Tour! It's a remake, and I'm putting in three OC's inspired by YouTubers- Felix (PewDiePie), Marzia Anne (I really like the name, inspired by Cutiepie), and finally Adam, inspired by Skydoesminecraft! Here's a hint at what'll happen- Alemarzia Anne and Heathlix at the beginning, and Melix Anne and Aleheather at the end! In the story, both couples broke up. They're using other players to get the others mad... and for Adam, I don't know who he'll fall in love with. Maybe he'll just be there for friends, and want the million for a giant budder statue. By the way, one of my reviewers suggested it!


	2. Truth or Scare Part 1

Chris McLean stood inside the Total Drama plane, along with the players for this season. Most of them were already known, since they'd been on the show before- Duncan, Heather, Beth, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Gwen, Courtney, Trent, Tyler, Owen, LeShawna, Geoff, Brigette, Harold, Cody, Sadie, Katie. The five others were new to the show- first, there was a tall boy with a blue shirt with a fist on it wearing headphones around his neck. Another newbie was a girl wearing a pale blue spaghetti strap cami, a white miniskirt, white floral flip-flops, and a silver heart necklace. One of them had curly brown hair and hazel eyes, with a golden yellow T-shirt and purple jeans, along with dark gray sneakers. The second girl had purple hair, a lemon yellow tube top, light blue jeans, and was on a smartphone. The last person was a tall boy wearing a red shirt and black pants, along with black boots.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to Total Drama World Tour, the newest TD season ever! First, let's introduce our players. Here's your favorite mohawked bad boy, Duncan!"

"Whatever, McLame." Duncan resumed spray-painting a skull on the walls, not caring about what was going on around him.

"Next, we have the Queen Bee, Heather." Heather angrily walked over to Chris, complaining about how she shouldn't be back there. "Chef? Can you get her away?"

Chef pulled Heather out of the camera's view, and Chris went on with the next person. "Beth, good to see you."

•Sorry I can't go through the intros, it'll take forvever! So I'm just skipping ahead to the new people•

"Next, meet the famous YouTuber, Felix!"

"It's PewDiePie to you, Chris!"

Felix was the boy wearing the blue fist T-shirt, and he had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. "If any of you bros are watching-"

Chris pushed him away, and Heather saw this as an oppurtunity to make an alliance early. So she helped him up, quickly saying that she was a member of the bro army and acting like his friend.

•Confessional•

Heather- This Felix guy is too easy to work. And besides, by acting like his friend, I can get more famous. I mean, he does have over 30 million subscribers.

Felix- I know she's trying to play me and make me trust her. Still, she seems okay for now.

•End confessional•

"Next, Adam! You know him as the butter king, also known as Skydoesminecraft!"

"Hi, Chris! Sky here! I'm here to win to buy a lot of butter and-"

"I don't care."

•Confessional•

Adam- I'm not just here to win. I want to see if any of my Sky army recruits are here, too.

•End confessional•

"Next, she's Felix's girlfriend with her own YouTube channel, Marzia!"

•Confessional•

Marzia- Chris obviously doesn't know Felix and I broke up last week. He's just going to keep bothering me about it.

•End confessional•

Mariz was the girl in the blue cami and white miniskirt, and she had brown hair and eyes. She looked around, calmly walking away from Felix and standing near Lindsay and Beth, who were talking about lipgloss.

"Thanks for having me here, Chris."

"Yeah... whatever. Let's just get on with the show. She's the ultimate TD superfan, Sierra!"

Sierra burst past everyone in front of her before grabbing Chris in a tight hug. "So happy to be here, EEEE!"

She let go of Chris and ran over to Cody, who was trying to flirt with Marzia. "Cody! I love you!"

Chris laughed at Cody as he was grabbed tightly by Sierra, then finally inteoduced the last player. "Fianlly, Alejandro."

Heather obviously knew him, because they were glaring directly at each other. Chris greedily smiled, saying, "Tensiony! So many ratings!"

Felix whispered to Heather, "How do you know him?"

"He's my ex."

"I understand, bro. Marzia's my ex."

That quickly led into a talk about how they'd broken up with Alejandro and Marzia. Nobody else really noticed, because they were all talking about other things. Marzia joined Lindsay and Beth in their conversation, and Alejandro was just looking around at everybody.

•Confessional•

Alejandro- This season, I'll win. These others will be so easy to eliminate, it'll almost be no fun.

Heather-I know Ale-jerk-o is planning something, and I don't like it. As long as he doesn't try to work Felix, I'm good. His popularity will make Al hated if Al elimiantes him.

Felix- I didn't know me and Heather both broke up with someone here.

•End confessional•

Adam walked over to Sierra, who was going on and on about Cody. "Is your neckalce butter, Sierra?"

"Fake butter, yeah."

•Confessional•

Adam- This season, I hope I can make some new friends. Also, seems like Sierra's a Sky army member.

Sierra- This show is great! Not only is Cody-kins here, but I can learn more about YouTubers!

•End confessional•

"Okay, enough talk. You need your teams. First team, the Silver Serpents. Heather, Lindsay, Harold, Felix, Alejandro, Marzia, and Cody."

There were mixed reactions, and Sierra hugged Cody tight because they weren't on the same team, and Heather was practically flipping out. Marzia looked mad about having to work with Felix, and reluctantly walked over to join her team.

"Next team, the Bronze Badgers. Beth, Tyler, Sierra, Trent, Owen, Adam, and Duncan."

Lindsay waved to her friend and boyfriend as they went to join their team, and Beth and Tyler sadly waved back.

"Final team- The Golden Eagles. Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, LeShawna, Gwen, Courtney. Any questions?"

Everyone was quiet, then began talking again. Heather was planning to trick Marzia, too, so she went up to her amd asked, "You don't like being on the same team as your ex?"

"No. Felix can be so... I don't know the word, but he's not who I remember."

Heather was actually nice to Marzia, and soon worked out an alliance with her. Just like Felix, she was going down.

•Note•

What do you think? I hope you liked it. Also, if you want to see any couple you think would be cute together (I'm already planning Alemarzia and Heathlix) review them! I'll be happy to put them in. Also, I don't own anything besides the OC's I made. They're based off of YouTubers! Anyway, bye! Please review! :)


End file.
